


Hermione Teaches the Boys  a Lesson

by JasmynCameron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Teaching, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmynCameron/pseuds/JasmynCameron
Summary: Hermione teaches other seventh-years about the magic of the female orgasm.





	Hermione Teaches the Boys  a Lesson

_Note: Everyone in this story is 18 or older._

Hermione Granger reached for the bottle of Firewhisky on the coffee table in front of her and took a sip. The Gryffindor common room was cold and getting colder, as none of the few students remaining would get up to stoke the fire in the grate in the middle of the room. Instead, the handful of Gryffindors who were staying at Hogwarts over the holiday break huddled around the fire and drank to stay warm, while dozing over schoolwork, playing Wizard’s chess, or slowly getting legless.

One seventh year boy – Hermione thought his name was Said – leaned forward to drink from the whisky bottle. After setting it down, he reached for the bell pull to call a house elf.

“Wait, stop!” said Hermione.

“I’m just getting an elf up here to keep the fire going. What’s the problem?” replied Said.

“No, no, don’t bother them. Let them enjoy their holidays. They have just as much right as the rest of us,” continued Hermione. “We can do without it anyway, right? Here, have some more Firewhisky – that’ll keep you warm.”

Said huffed, but he said nothing as he sat back, while cradling the bottle to his torso and lifting it to his lips with chilly fingers.

Hermione continued to scratch away at her scroll. She wanted to finish this essay on the Agrippan method for Professor Vector before the effects of the Firewhisky muddled her thought processes. She had long ago calculated the amount of alcohol she could imbibe before becoming too impaired to complete schoolwork.

The Gryffindor boys around her, however, did not seem to have the same skill set. Hermione recognized their faces, but she wasn’t sure about their names. Everyone was in her year, though. There was Said and Henry, and two boys she thought were named Paul and Ralph. After Hermione’s insistence about the house elves, Said had taken to drinking from the bottle more steadily. He and Henry were whispering and giggling to themselves, while Paul and Ralph had begun to loudly debate some local Quidditch team that was probably supremely unimportant.

Hermione attempted to finish her essay, but she kept overhearing snatches of the boys’ conversation. The four Gryffindors had moved closer together and had started to talk about their friends and partners who had left them behind at Hogwarts for Christmas.

“I mean, I’m not trying to be anybody’s boyfriend, I just wish Lauren hadn’t left me for two weeks, especially not right after we started –” Henry quickly cut himself off. He looked to Hermione and then winked at the fellows around him.

_Hmmph, honestly!_  Hermione thought, as she rolled her eyes,  _Like I’ve never heard of sex before. Please!_

With that quip by Henry, the boys’ discussion took a decidedly more carnal turn.

“I know what you mean,” replied either Paul or Ralph, “Stephanie and I are getting into a groove. We’ve found a classroom on the fourth floor that no one ever checks.”

“Stephanie is super fit, too. Damn, good on you,” added Ralph or Paul. “I can’t get a girl to shag me more than a few times, before I have to find the next girl.”

“Right! What is that? I’ll jump with her a coupla times, everything’s going great, I get my rocks off, but she wants to move on,” interjected Said. “It’s nonsense! Does she want me to get her off?! We all know that getting a girl off is about as likely as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named giving me a kiss on the knob. It’s impossible!”

With that, Hermione gave a startled jolt and knocked her ink onto her parchment. All four of the boys’ heads turned toward her at the noise.

“Scourgify,” said Hermione, as the spattered ink on her paper flew back into her inkwell.

“Listen, you’re not serious, are you?” Hermione asked.

The boys blushed and twisted in their seats, although Said looked more indignant than embarrassed.

“It’s true,” he said. “You all couldn’t come even if we had the Elderwand. It doesn’t happen. Your bodies aren’t made for it.”

Hermione looked around doubtfully at the male faces surrounding her. Surely one of these four lads would have brought a woman to orgasm? They must have had at least a few sexual partners. They were all attractive enough. Ralph and Paul were charmingly petite. Henry had large, broad shoulders, and Said looked like a sexy fox. But – no: they were nodding their heads at what Said was saying.

“You – you truly believe that women cannot get off? That we cannot orgasm?” Hermione asked. This was shocking, this was a travesty, this was an indictment against the entire British magical society. The ignorance, the foolishness. Hermione would not stand for it. 

The four boys, emboldened by the Firewhisky, looked at Hermione as she questioned them, although they couldn’t bring themselves to answer her. Then again, their silence was answer enough.

“Well,” she said.

“Well,” she repeated, unsure.

“Well.” Something within Hermione took hold. She became more determined.

“Alright,” she said, suddenly brisk. “Women can orgasm, a lot of the time. Not every woman, mind, and not every time. And I don’t want to hear of any of you pressuring a girl or making her feel bad if she’s not getting off. It could be you or it could be her, but that’s not something she has to explain to you.”

Said, Henry, Paul, and Ralph were looking agog at Hermione. Their expressions indicated that they couldn’t believe that Hermione Granger was talking about sex with them. Paul and Ralph shared a look and silently agreed to let this spool out as far as they could take it.

Seeing their attentive faces, Hermione continued with her oration.

“Now, many studies have indicated that penetrative sex – that is penis in vagina sex – is not necessarily enough for a woman to get off. Women need clitoral stimulation.”

After speaking her blunt words, Hermione could see a change in her audience. Their cheeks were beginning to flush and their pupils were expanding. However, none of them gave looks of comprehension at what she was saying.

“Clitoral stimulation,” she repeated. “You ought to know that! I’ve discussed this exact thing with Constance Belling and, Henry, you and her used to get together, didn’t you?”

“We got together a few times, yeah, but she never mentioned anything about her clit. I mean, sure, I’ve heard of the bean you all have down there but it doesn’t seem to do me much good.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” muttered Hermione. “Of course you’re thinking about what a clit can do for you. Well, let me tell you something, you had better become exceedingly familiar with a woman’s clitoris, because that’s what will bring her to orgasm.”

As Hermione was saying this, she was thinking about exactly how she would touch herself if she wanted to come. The buttons she would press, the way she would spiral her finger on her clit. She looked again at her audience, and a heat was spreading over her body.

“Okay you lot. You obviously don’t understand what I mean. I don’t even need you to get off. I could orgasm right now, whether you were here or not.”

The boys exchanged looks with each other. Said still seemed doubtful.

“That doesn’t seem likely. If you can’t even come when you’ve got me inside you, how will you come otherwise?” asked Said.

With decision, Hermione flashed her right hand at Said and the others and then pressed it under her grey, pleated skirt.

“What I’m doing now,” she continued, “is reaching into my knickers from the top and touching my pointer finger to my clit.” To her surprise, Hermione felt dampness on her finger as she touched herself.

Everyone, even Said, seemed to be getting into it now.

“But, but, Hermione, where exactly is the clit? Is it inside?” asked Ralph.

Hermione huffed, but tried to be patient as she answered the question.

“No, Ralph. It’s not inside, it’s towards the top. Mine is nestled in some of my pubic hair.” Seeing their looks of bewilderment, Hermione wondered how she could further explain. Instead, before she could talk herself out of it, she lifted her skirt above her hips, to show her pants and her hand moving around inside of them. The boys gave an intake of breath.

Throughout all this, Hermione had been rubbing her finger on her pleasure button, and her pussy was feeling warm and wet.

“Erm, Hermione,” murmured Paul, “I still can’t quite see what you’re doing.”

Without much hesitation, Hermione removed her boyish knickers and folded them up neatly at her feet, all with only her left hand. She wanted to keep explaining, but she was finding it more difficult to concentrate.

“Alright,” she said, a little breathless. “You’ll need to talk to your partner about how she wants to be touched, and it might change throughout the encounter. Right now, I’m moving my finger counterclockwise on the top of my clit.” She spread her knees, to give them better visual access. “I’m pressing somewhat hard for me, which still might be light for you, since boys don’t seem to have as subtle of a touch.”

The boys stared, transfixed.

“I’m moving my finger quickly in a circle. I’m also going to run the fingers of my other hand along the inside of my left thigh. That feels good, and my skin is hyper sensitive right now. In fact, I’m feeling tingling at my toes and a warming sensation at the back of my knees. My back is feeling loose and my eyes want to close.” Hermione knew she was rambling now, but it was hard to keep a train of thought when she was so good at touching herself, and she had such a willing audience.

Hermione could hear the boys breathing, and she could feel their eyes on her. She had been touching herself for several minutes now, and her body just couldn’t hold back. She felt it building; she was going to orgasm.

As her finger moved against her slick skin and her other hand scratched the top of her thigh, she opened her eyes briefly to see four separate pairs of eyes staring at her hungrily. With that, she came – a glittering wave crashed through her body, starting at her core and radiating outward. Her arms and legs trembled, and her body flashed hot.

“I came,” she explained as she opened her eyes a moment later.

Henry was looking awestruck.

“You – you orgasmed just now? You right now got yourself off in front of us?”

“Yes,” replied Hermione. “It was actually quite pleasurable. You were a rapt, if uninformed, audience and I, fortunately, am able to make myself come rather quickly. Now I’m hot, however.” Hermione removed her red and gold Christmas sweater that had been sent to her by Mrs. Weasley on that very day. Underneath, she was wearing a Bulgarian National Quidditch team t-shirt sent to her by Viktor Krum.

“Is that – is that the only way you can orgasm?” asked Said.

“Oh no,” replied Hermione, “it’s absolutely the easiest and simplest, but I can get off from penetrative sex, as well.”

Henry looked at her like he didn’t remember what penetrative sex was.

“That’s penis in vagina sex, Henry!” said Hermione with exasperation.

“Right, right, of course,” said Henry. “So you could orgasm like that with someone inside you?”

“Yes, although I would probably still want to touch myself. I’m wonderful at getting myself to come.”

Hermione had noticed that Henry, and, in fact, all the boys, had an erection. Henry’s looked more sizable than she would have expected, for someone who could be so foolhardy.

“Do you think – I mean, would it be possible – that is, how could I get you to come like that while I’m inside you?” asked Henry.

Hermione moved her eyes from his trousers to his face.

“Well,” she said, “honestly, I doubt whether you could. You’d want to be in a position where one or the other of us was able to reach my clit with our hands. And your cock shouldn’t get in the way. Perhaps missionary, with my ankles at your shoulders. Or maybe doggy style?” she muttered to herself.

“Actually, Henry,” continued Hermione, “why don’t you come over here.”

Henry, tremulous, looked from Hermione to Said and then back to Hermione. He slowly got up from his position of leaning over the coffee table.

Hermione tried to think of a way to continue to show these Gryffindor boys the finer points of the female orgasm, while having Henry inside her.

“Alright,” Hermione asserted, as she moved away from her armchair. “Henry, sit on this chair. First things first, boys, many women, including myself, don’t need much downtime between orgasms. Henry –”

Hermione turned toward Henry and saw that his face was flushed, his breathing was hard, and his grey trousers were still on.

“Henry, take off your slacks.”

Henry, looking incredulous, nevertheless did as he was told.

Hermione felt relaxed and confident after her orgasm but, as she looked around, she realized that Paul, Ralph, Said, and especially Henry were looking quite tense.

“There’s nothing to worry about, boys,” she said warmly. “Here, have a bit more of this.” She passed around the bottle of Firewhisky, and everyone gratefully took a tipple.

After fortifying those around her, she turned back to Henry. With one look from her at his surprisingly girthy cock, it sprang back into a full erection. This would be a very good demonstration.

“Now. I’m going to slide his dick into me while facing you lot. You’ll be able to see what I’m doing as I bring myself to another climax. Henry, I’m sorry, but you’ll just have to learn from my lecture. You won’t be getting very clear visual aids.”

With that, Hermione, who was still wet and becoming more aroused at the thought of the orgasm she would be having on top of this gorgeous dick, shimmied her skirt down her thighs, passed her calves, and over her ankles. Then, she took off her t-shirt and bra, as well.

_Why not?_  she thought, as her breasts fell free, and her belly prickled from the feeling of the air. She didn’t look to see the boys’ reactions.

Instead, she walked her legs backward over Henry’s legs and straddled his erection. She reached her hand back.

“At this point, I’m taking the knob end and rubbing it against my entrance. I’m doing this to get him wet with my juices and to ready my body to receive him,” she said, with anticipation.

As she slid his dick back and forth across her now sopping pussy, she felt excitement and desire build up within her. She wanted this penis inside her.

She looked up at the three boys who were completely intent on what she was doing with Henry. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths hung slightly open. Said was licking the corner of his lips.

As she watched Said’s arousal, she slid herself onto Henry’s waiting erection. Both Hermione and Henry gasped as she slipped him inside herself.

“Okay. That’s very good, actually. Okay. I’m going to move up and down on his dick. I’m also going to reach down to touch myself now. However, his penis is opening me up and spreading out my clit, so it’s more sensitive than it was earlier, and I might need a lighter or different touch. That’s something to keep in mind when you’re trying to get someone off.”

Hermione hinged at her knees and moved herself on Henry’s cock. His cock head was hitting her just right, at the front of her body. She could feel it reverberating through her. When she touched her clit, she moaned a little with pleasure.

“Henry, touch my nipples, cup under my tits,” she ordered. “Quickly.”

“Now hold on! I never would have thought to cup under your knockers. How could I ever have guessed that?” Henry asked, as he eagerly ran his fingers over her nipples and reached his palms down to feel the weight of her breasts.

“For Godric’s Hollow,” snapped Hermione, while shivering with pleasure at his hands and his dick and her fingers. “You could ask. Give that a try next time.”

“All of you should do that,” she continued. “Ask your partner what they want. Additionally, as you can see, I’ve been softly rubbing my finger on my clit. I’ve got a lighter touch than I had before, and I’m moving a bit slower.” She also took her finger and ran it against the dick she was sheathing, because she liked to feel her wetness on another’s body.

She could hear Henry’s harried breathing, and there was another new sound in the room. Focusing on the Gryffindors in front of her, she saw that Said had a hand in his trackie bottoms and was stroking himself. She hoped he was still paying attention to her lesson.

She felt so good wrapped around Henry’s hard member. His engorged penis was hitting her insides in just the right places, and she was setting a perfect pace. While one of his hands still lingered on her nipple, another hand was grasping her hip tightly. The room was warm, and everyone’s eyes were on her. She felt something rub against her ankle, and she looked down, startled. She saw a flash of orange fur and realized it was only Crookshanks, curling himself around her leg.

“Possibly,” she said roughly, “possibly you could touch your partner in this position.”

As Henry reached down to her, she batted his hand away.

“Not you, Henry, I’m doing just fine on my own, thank you.”

Henry went back to fondling her erect and aching nipple.

“As I was saying, if you do touch her, make sure you have a good angle. I’m hitting the inside, bottom half of my clit right now. Slowly and lightly. The movement of my body around his cock is also pulling at my skin, which is giving me clitoral stimulation, as well.”

As she was saying this, she was imagining what it looked like to Henry. Seeing her body moving up and down his engorged cock, seeing her back shifting and squirming and trembling, seeing the faces of his friends only a few feet away. She could smell herself – smell her juices and her provocation. She wondered if the others could, too.

All these thoughts were adding to her arousal and were bringing her close again.

“I’m very near,” she said, as she continued to touch herself. She let her head loll backwards against Henry’s shoulder. Her neck was now exposed to the open air, and she could feel the blood pumping through her carotid artery.

She had stopped moving around Henry and was instead sitting on him. Almost her entire body weight was pushing down on him as his dick pressed into her and filled her up. She was touching herself faster now. It was building, building, from her toes to her belly to her head. As another orgasm pulsed through her, she breathed out a sigh and a moan. She felt her eyes roll back.

“Start moving me, Henry,” she commanded in a soft voice.

Henry grabbed her hips and moved her up and down, at a similar pace to the one she had set. She felt her orgasm vibrating around him as he thrust himself inside her. Her front teeth jutted out in pleasure and climax.

As Henry moved faster, she began to wake from her orgasm. He was huffing a bit now and was close, she could tell.

“I’m coming,” he shouted, and she started to move a little bit against him again, milking him and taking his come inside her.

She looked around and saw that Said was also in a state. His eyes were fluttering, and his legs were jumping around.

“Do it, Said,” she whispered. With that, he came. Seeing him come, her arousal flared up again. She had at least one more orgasm in her, and these lads were turning out to be quick studies.

Hermione looked around her. She had two spent boys. Henry seemed about ready to fall off the armchair, and Said was slumped against the table as he breathed heavily. However, there was still Paul and Ralph. Both looked interested in a go.

“Wait here, you two,” she said.

She dashed up to the girl’s dormitory and returned with her bottle of Joyous Jelly witch lubricant. Ralph and Paul looked at her questioningly.

“Sometimes, women need a little lubricant. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Here, I’ll show you. I’ll use maybe a Sickle-sized amount.”

She dolloped the lube onto her finger, reached down, and rubbed it on her aching mound. She looked at herself and saw that her pussy was now glistening and shiny. She also began to touch herself but thought better of it. She had two dicks here that she could use to her advantage.

“Alright, one of you sit in the chair.”

Ralph hurriedly got up, pushed his trousers off without an edict from Hermione, and sat down, hard. Hermione heard Paul harumph.

“Don’t worry, Paul, you’ll be in on this, as well.” Hermione said to the crestfallen Paul.

“I’m Ralph,” he replied.

“Oh, who cares,” Hermione sighed, but she noted his name anyway. She planned to take both of them at once.

“This time, I’ll have my mouth full of Paul’s cock as he’s seated, so I won’t be able to give you any instruction. You’ll have to show what you’ve learned without any prompting from me. While my mouth is on Paul, I’ll be bent down on all fours like this. Ralph will enter me from behind. I’m going to touch myself with my left hand while I hold myself up with my dominant arm. Does everyone understand?”

Paul and Ralph both nodded eagerly. Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye that Henry and Said were nodding as well.

She got down on all fours with Paul’s dick in her face. He wasn’t as big as Henry, but that was good. She could get her entire mouth around him then.

“Oh, one more thing,” Hermione remembered, “Ralph put some Joyous Jelly around your cock. Not too much now. Yes, that’s right.”

She turned back around and resumed ogling Paul’s perfectly-sized cock.

“Alright, does anyone have any questions before we begin?”

Neither boy said anything. Instead, in an answer, Ralph pushed his slippery erection into her body. She liked his initiative and took Paul into her mouth.

Before she began touching herself, she took a moment to feel the sensations that were already happening. Her lips were cloaked around a hard, aroused penis. She tried to take as much of him as she could into her mouth. She felt Ralph pounding into her. She noted that he was moving at a similar pace to the one she had set with Henry.

_That’s a good boy!_  she thought.

Ralph’s hands were tightened at her waist, and Paul was moving his fingers through her riotous curls. She felt completely full. She had four hands on her body and was being pierced in two separate holes. She could feel Ralph’s dick moving inside her, hitting different spots than what Henry had been hitting. She imagined the head of Ralph’s penis scooping out the semen that she had taken from Henry. She thought about Henry’s come covering Ralph while her saliva covered Paul.

With that, she moved her hand up to once again touch herself. Her clit was very sensitive this time, and she grazed it only lightly. She was being jostled on both sides, and whenever one of the boys would move her, her finger would stimulate her pleasure button.

She was glad she had used lube, every penis inside her was slick and gratifying, and her finger was rubbing against her wet and swollen bean.

She could smell the scent of all four of the other people in this room with her and that smell was mixing with her own heady odor. Feeling pinioned from every side, Hermione sensed her climax mounting again. She could also sense Paul’s. He was very close. His moans filled her ears, and his twitching cock filled her mouth. She wanted her entire insides to be coated with seed. She hoped he would come soon; it would take her over the edge.

She put her mental focus into making Paul come as she sucked and slobbered over his dick. She hummed a little around him and flicked her tongue while she swiped her lips up and down his base. She had pushed him passed the brink; his hands tightened in her hair.

She felt his warm, salty come flood into her mouth. She swallowed it down as she reveled in her arousal.

_Oh my wand, this is sexy,_  she thought as she removed her mouth from around Paul.

Paul’s hands that were still pulling her hair and his semen that was covering her tongue and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth were enough to bring him to her own apex. She pulsed her clit a few more times and began a body-shattering orgasm. Ralph’s insistent shoving prolonged her own climax as she quivered around him from the inside.

Ralph must have felt the tightening of her tunnel because he began his own orgasm. He yelped and scratched her back. She felt his come splashing inside her as she milked him. Her body was reverberating with everything happening around her and within her.

She laid her head in Paul’s lap and let Ralph lean into her for a moment. She needed time to catch her breath and to mentally return from that satisfying orgasm. Paul and Ralph had done well.

After a minute or two, she got herself up from the ground. She looked around – clothes and bodies were strewn about. Everyone looked languid and satisfied. This was enough, for tonight.

“Boys, this was actually a good lesson. I would gladly give you a follow-up. In the meantime, it would be helpful for you if you each wrote six inches of parchment reflecting on your performance.”

And with that, she grabbed her Jelly and the bottle of Firewhisky and headed back up to the girl’s dormitory.


End file.
